gem_drawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become Corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Crystal Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her Corruption, she became similar in body type to the wolf-like Snow Monster she fused with, gaining teal spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the side of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of green and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Personality Jasper is very ruthless and headstrong, as well as an aggressive combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of The Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic; something that directly affects her subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She doesn't care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The importance she puts on one's own battle prowess also leads her to look down upon any of whom she considers to be a weakling. She despises the act of fusion specifically, as seen when she announced, "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!". Even after Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, she didn't consider it a loss, because she believed Garnet only beat her because she was a fusion. Her attitude towards those whom she considers to have proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrived on Earth, she quickly dismissed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment when she found out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wanted to face her in battle, as she respected her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this caused her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose had apparently shape-shifted into a "weak human boy" to fight her. Jasper can be hypocritical; the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems repulsed her so much that in a last desperate attempt to seize victory, she coerced Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form Malachite, apparently disregarding her previous opinion on fusion. Abilities Jasper possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Being a Quartz Gem she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. As such she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her the most physically imposing Gem seen thus far. She is mentally powerful, as it is taking all of Lapis's concentration to subdue Jasper. Fusions * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Malachite. * When fused with the Snow Monster, they form a Corrupted Jasper Fusion. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). Its usefulness as armor is shown when she is struck with an extremely powerful blow from Stevonnie using Rose Quartz's sword that would have gone directly into her head without it. While the Corrupted Gem Jasper was riding is poofed from the force of the strike slamming Jasper into her, Jasper was not. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. * Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". * Piloting: Whilst Jasper herself has never demonstrated this ability, it is implied by Doc in "Back to the Moon" that Jasper can pilot Gem ships. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Gemology Gemstone Information * Jasper is the zodiacal stone for Leo, Virgo, and Scorpio. It is a planetary stone for Mars, and is associated with the element of fire. It is also an alternative birthstone of March. * Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. ** This is ironic, due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive nature. However, it can also represent fire, a reference to her fiery temper. * Jasper is a variety of quartz with a chemical composition composed primarily of silicon dioxide. * Jasper comes in all colors, mostly striped, spotted or flamed. Jasper herself has multiple markings across her body, a reference to this. * Jasper's chemical formula is SiO2::Fe2O3, where the iron oxide (Fe2O3) make jaspers take a red-orange coloration. * The name 'jasper' is directed from the Greek word for 'spotted stone', referring to its natural multicolored, flame, spotted, striped-like structure. * Jasper can be found in different colors such as red, brown, pink, or green. * Jasper is an aggregate (mixture) of microquartz and/or chalcedony (sardonyx and agate) which gives the gem it's stripes. Gemstone Category:Quartzes Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Jaspers Category:Homeworld Gems